Yuu Includes Mika
by King Ren 77
Summary: Yuu should've died. But Mika saved him. In the future they have a treatment that allows dying people to live longer if another person's mind is transferred over to their body. Mika's mind is transferred over to Yuu's body so he can live, and will coexist with Yuu's mind until Yuu's body is able to live on it's own. When the time comes Mika will disappear as if he never existed.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to weird shit enjoy.**

* * *

Yuu should've been dead. It didn't make sense for him to be alive. A car had hit him, and yeah sometimes people can survive from that, but Yuu just knew when it was coming toward him that he was going to die.

He wasn't dead though. At least he thought he wasn't. It was a weird half conscious state. If you could even call it that. Was he even conscious? Was there a way to have a train of thought when you were unconscious? Was he dreaming?

Yuu didn't know but he felt the world of slumber tugging at him again and no matter how much he wanted to he couldn't resist...

* * *

This was weird.

Mika hadn't imagined it would feel like this when he signed up. He was in another person's body. There was a new treatment that could save people when they died or were almost dead, but it had to happen fast and didn't always work. Mika didn't know how long it'd been since he signed up to donate his mind to help people this way. Had it been a month? A year? More? He hoped they'd gotten rid of his body by now, he wasn't going to need it. He'd be in this person's body from now on, until he wasn't. But still was. It was complicated.

Mika had donated his mind at the age of sixteen. That's the age you have to be to donate, which was stupid considering that meant minors were allowed to ruin their life this way, but Mika was fine with it since it allowed him to get away from his parents.

He signed the forms and the hospital framed it as if he died. Sketchy, he knew. They did this to have as many people to use for their experiment as possible.

He had a pretty shitty life that led up to this but didn't want to think about it now, in case the body's owner heard him. He wanted to go over what was going to happen to him again.

First, he would have partial control over this person's body, which would probably scare the shit out of them. Their eyes would also change to be the color of Mika's, which were blue. Mika's mind and their mind would slowly become one, the owner could keep any positive personality traits of Mika's they wanted and throw away the other one's. Then Mika's consciousness would slowly fade away until there was nothing left. He was glad he could at least help someone live, even if he himself never got the chance to.

Then Mika suddenly felt something. He could feel. He gained feeling of his body, well, the owner's body. Maybe he should open his eyes and see what he was dealing with?

As soon as he opened his eyes he was tackled. He tried to struggle but this body was a bit weak. Or maybe it was his control over the body? He was used to moving it. "Um..." He tried saying, this voice sounded a little hoarse he supposed. It was weird to talk with a voice that wasn't your own.

"Yuu!"

"Yuu-san!"

"Yuu-kun!"

People exclaimed, seeming happy that he was awake. Or well, the body. They probably thought it was their friend or family that was waking up, instead they were going to talk to him.

"Um, hello...did the hospital explain the treatment to you?" Mika asked timidly. These people were strangers to him and they'd probably be freaked out he was invading their loved one's body, so to speak.

When he spoke the stranger's faces turned from happy to sad. One man who hadn't gone in for the hug, whose arms were crossed and he was standing at the corner of the room, had a dark expression on his face. He definitely wasn't happy to see him. Or well, hear him? Talk to him? Mika wasn't sure how to phrase it.

"You must be the person that the doctor was talking about, the one that supposed to keep Yuu alive." The black haired man said.

"Um, yes." The man made him nervous. "I'm Mikaela, but you can call me Mika."

There was a bit of silence after that, until a brown haired boy spoke. "It's nice to meet you, Mika-kun. I'm Yoichi, one of Yuu's friends. Have you spoken to him?"

They would be able to talk to each other in this body, Mika and the owner, Yuu. Although he hadn't been able to reach his mind yet.

"No, not yet. I've been trying but it seems he's not awake yet." Mika said.

"You'd don't have any malicious intent, do you? Do you want to take full control of Yuuichirou's body?" The intimidating black haired man asked.

Mika shook his, Yuuichirou's? head. "No, if I wanted a body I would've stayed in my own. I could still go back to mine if I change my mind, probably. It depends on how long it's been since I've left."

"Won't he die if you leave?"

"No, he shouldn't if I've been here long enough. But it might be too late for me to go back by then. You don't have to worry about it though, I'm not going to try to leave."

"And why would you do this? Give up your future just save a stranger?" A pink haired boy with glasses asked. That was a peculiar hair color.

"I didn't have a future and I never would've. There's nothing for me to go back to. The whole world thinks I'm dead, so you don't have to worry about it." He told them.

Most of them gave him sad looks and looks pity, which he didn't want, didn't need. He made this decision by his own free will. He wouldn't regret it. The black haired man however just glared him. Mika was the person who saved his loved one's life, you think he'd be a little more grateful. Maybe he didn't like Yuuichirou?

"Why don't we introduce ourselves then~" A purple haired girl said, seemingly trying to lighten the mood. "I'm Shinoa, Yuu-san's best friend that he's forever grateful to. He kisses the ground I walk on." He could tell Shinoa was fabricating her introduction somehow.

"I'm Kimizuki." The pink haired boy said, keeping it short.

"He's Yuu-kun's friend, and so am I. I'm Yoichi." Yoichi said, introducing himself again.

"I'm Mitsuba, also Yuu's friend." A blonde haired girl said.

They all looked over to the black haired man but he was silent. Eventually, he gave in and said, "I'm Guren, Yuu's adoptive father. I only signed up to take care of one brat, not two."

Mika frowned. He didn't talk very nicely about his son. He hoped Yuuichirou's home situation wasn't as bad as his own, otherwise he didn't know what he'd do.

"He may seem grumpy but he does care about Yuu. Being Yuu's best friend I'll take the liberty of introducing him. Yuu's an idiot that'd be hopelessly lost without us. Sixteen, black hair, formerly green eyes." Shinoa said.

Mika frowned again, she didn't talk about Yuuichirou nicely either. Were they really his friends and family?

"Ah, don't worry. It's normal that Yuu-kun's friend call him an idiot. It's kind of inside joke thing, ahaha..." Yoichi trailed off, laughing nervously.

"I'm going to go to try and contact Yuuichirou now..." The sooner he could get away from these people, the better.

"Make sure to say hi to him for me! Ask him if he had any dirty dreams while he was out!" Shinoa said. What was wrong with these people?!

Mika didn't answer and instead closed his eyes, letting a somewhat unconscious state come over him.

 _Yuuichirou?_ He called in the link that was between their minds. He didn't answer. Was he going to wake up? Mika was becoming worried. Those people would hate him if he woke up only to tell them Yuuichirou was gone for good.

 _Yuuichrou!_ He called, louder this time.

 _What the, why is there a person talking in my head?! Am I going crazy?! I'm still alive, right?_

Mika couldn't help but chuckle at the voice. It sounded similar to the one he'd spoken out loud with, but more like it had been used recently. He guessed it'd be weird to sound hoarse in your mind.

 _You're alive, the hospital kind of...it's a long story. Basically, they put another mind inside your body to keep you alive. That mind is me._

 _How would that keep me alive?!_

Mika mentally shrugged, even though he didn't have a body to do it with. _Don't ask me._

 _So...you're going to be inside my head forever?_

 _No, I'll go away eventually. For now I'll just help you out with things._

 _What happens when you leave?_

 _I'll disappear._

 _What?! That's horrible!_

 _Don't think of it like that. Our minds will kind of become one. I know that sounds a little creepy, but don't worry. You'll still be you, memories and all. Plus you'll get to keep whatever traits you like about me. Think of it like shopping._

 _That is creepy! I'm not going to go shopping for your personality traits! And you can't just disappear!_

Mika chuckled again. _You make it seem like we've known each other forever, Yuu-chan~ I'm glad you'll miss me so much._ Might as well be himself, Yuu couldn't hurt him, at least not phsically. It'd be hurting himself.

 _Don't tease me!_

 _Okay, I'll get rid of it._ Mika said, trying to rid his mind of any desire to tease. He wanted to be himself but was prepared to do what the owner wanted regarding his personalitly.

 _Wait stop! What do you mean get rid of it?_

 _You can get rid of whatever you don't like about me._

 _That's stupid, don't change just because I want you to!_

 _But you're going to have to deal with these traits yourself eventually, better to get rid of what you don't like now. Think of it like spring cleaning._

 _Whenever you try to make it sound normal, it just sounds creepy! Anyway, don't get rid of something unless I tell you to, okay?_

 _Alright._ Mika said, he was confused as to why Yuuichirou cared about that so much.

 _What's your name?_ Yuuichirou asked, starting up conversation again.

 _I'm Mikaela, but you can call me Mika._

 _I'm Yuuichirou, it seems like you knew that though, you can call me Yuu._

 _Okay, Yuu-chan~_

 _Don't make me regret my decision!_

Soon enough they were slowly waking up. Yuu opened his eyes to Guren, Shinoa, and everyone else there.

"Hey," Yuu said.

At this everyone jumped on him, attempting to hug him but it wasn't going well. It was more like a game of 'pile of top of Yuu'. "Guys, can you get off of me!"

"Yup, that's definitely Yuu." Mitsuba said as they all moved off of him.

"Yuu-kun, we're so glad you're okay!" Yoichi said.

"Yeah, me too." He said, laughing humorlessly. He'd almost died, how had he survived that?

"How long was I out?" Yuu asked.

"About a week." Guren answered.

Yuu groaned. Had he really been out a week? He'd missed school, not like he cared about school, but Guren would be on his ass until he caught up with his work.

Speaking of school, how long would it be until they made him go back? He surprisingly wasn't that sore. He wasn't really sore at all, maybe this hospital was some kind of magic? Maybe all the sleep helped him get better faster? Maybe the pain hadn't hit him yet?

"Oh," Yuu said, remembering something. "I had the weirdest dream. Some guy was talking to me in it, saying we were gonna merge minds or something..."

 _That's so mean Yuu-chan! I wasn't a dream!_

"Holy shit." Yuu said out loud. That wasn't a dream?!

"I take it you've met Mika-san, Yuu-san! Is he cute?" Shinoa asked.

"How am I supposed to know?! I couldn't see him!" Yuu yelled. It's not like Shinoa could date him, he was in Yuu's body! He shivered at the thought of Mika dating Shinoa.

"I at least know he has pretty eyes." Shinoa said.

Yuu felt himself blush at the comment, though he wasn't the least embarrassed. Maybe Mika was?

"How do you know that?" Yuu asked her.

"Yuu, here." Mitsuba said, reaching into Shinoa's purse and handing him a mirror.

A light gasp came out of his mouth and he wasn't completely sure if it was his or Mika's. His eyes were blue now. Yuu admitted they were a nice blue, luckily blue was his favorite color. But his eyes weren't supposed to be blue, they were green. How had they turned blue?

 _These are the color of my eyes, just a side effect. There shouldn't be more. You're cute, by the way._

"Shut up." Yuu said out loud, his cheeks turning pink.

Shinoa giggled. "Yuu-san, what did Mika-san say?"

"N-Nothing!"

Guren sighed. "As much as I'd love to stay here and watch you flirt with yourself, I'm going to go sign you out. The doctor said once you woke up you'd be ready to go." Guren said, walking out of the room.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" Yuu asked to no one in particular.

"I assume Guren will send you back to school if you're completely well, then you'll hang out with us~ Yuu, did you get stupider while you were out?" Shinoa said.

"I think he did." Kimizuki said.

Mistuba solemnly nodded.

"Shut it you guys!" Yuu yelled.

 _Are your friends alway like this?_ Mika asked him.

"Yeah, most of the time." Yuu said.

Mika chuckled.

"What?" Yuu asked.

 _You do know you can talk to me in your mind, right? You don't have to talk out loud. I get why your friends say those things now._

"Hey!"

Mika laughed again. _I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I'm sure your very smart._

 _I'll have you know I'm the smartest person you'll ever meet!_

 _Really? Then what's 85436 dived by 4?_

 _Uuh...give me a minute._

 _I see Yuu-chan, so smart._ Mika said, freaking _giggling_ now.

"Shut up!" Yuu said, out loud this time.

"What is he saying Yuu-san?" Shinoa said, practically jumping up and down. "Can we talk to him?"

"How would you guys talk to him?" Yuu asked confused.

 _I can control your body for the time being, but I wasn't planning to do it often in case it bothered you._

 _You don't have a body of your own, right? So I guess we have to share._

 _You're nice, Yuu-chan._

At that Yuu's face flushed.

"Come on, I need to know what you're saying, stop having a conversation in your head! You blushed. Or Mika did. Either way, I need to know what's going on!" Shinoa said.

"I just said Yuu-chan's nice." Mika said, and it was weird to have your body move if you weren't controlling it. Yuu didn't like the feeling but he'd have to get used to it.

"Nice? That's not a word I'd use to describe Yuu. Idiot's more like it." Kimizuki said.

"Or stupid." Mitsuba added.

"Those are both the same thing, whose the stupid one now!" Yuu said.

"Still you." Mitsuba said.

Yuu just couldn't win, could he?


	2. Chapter 2

_So this is our room._ Yuu said. He was giving Mika the grand tour of their house.

It was kind of hard to adjust to a person living inside your mind, but Mika saved his life, and for that he was grateful. So if it meant sharing his body for a bit, so be it.

As for Mika, he was also having a hard time adjusting. He tried not to bother Yuu too much but Yuu insisted on talking to him and sharing control, saying he didn't want him to feel like a prisoner. This was his body too. Yuu was really too kind for his own good.

Yuu's room was nice, albeit a bit messy. He had more belongings than Mika did. He had a desk, a laptop, cellphone, a comfortable looking bed. A closet full of clothes, most were on the floor though, some video games, pictures of his friends and family. From what Mika saw, Yuu had it all.

 _We need to pick up these clothes Yuu-chan._ Mika said, kneeling down to do just that.

 _No, Mika!_ Yuu complained.

 _It's too messy._ Mika said, putting away Yuu's things.

 _I'm perfectly content to live in this mess._

Worried, Mika asked, _Do you want me to put them back?_ Even though Yuu had said it was their room, it was really Yuu's. He'd keep it the way Yuu wanted it.

Yuu laughed. _No, it was a joke. You can clean if you want._

Mika cleaned until Guren called for them, "Dinner, get your ass down here!"

"I'm coming!" Yuu shouted in annoyance.

When they get downstairs Yuu and Mika were meant with the sight pizza, both of them were excited to eat it. Yuu sat down and took a slice, putting it on a paper plate that Guren had actually bothered to set out this time. He involuntarily scrunched up his face. Must've been Mika or something.

"What's wrong brat, you're too good pizza now?"

"I don't like green peppers..."

"Since when?" Guren asked, chewing on his own slice.

"Mika said that." Yuu explained. _Can we take them off?_ He asked Mika.

"I didn't expect to have to cater to his palate too. Isn't it your taste buds?"

"Well Mika shouldn't have to eat something he doesn't like." Yuu said. If Yuu was in Mika's position he wouldn't want to have to eat broccoli just because he didn't have his taste buds. Yuu hated broccoli.

Guren shrugged. "You can heat up a frozen dinner then." Why did he have to be such an ass?

"We'll just take them off." Yuu said, though Mika hadn't answered him. Maybe he was scared. _Guren won't hurt us._ Yuu told him.

 _But what if he gets mad enough?_ Mika asked. Did he really think Guren would beat them up over pizza? Just what had Mika been through?

 _I promise he won't._ "Right Guren?"

"Um, kid? You might want to say the whole sentence before I agree."

Shit, he had to get used to this talking in the head and out loud thing. It made him feel like he was going crazy.

"You wouldn't hurt us, right?"

Guren sighed. "No, as much as you annoy me, I wouldn't hurt you."

"What about Mika?"

"No, idiot. 'You' includes Mika." Guren was right, he couldn't hurt Mika without hurting Yuu too.

Yuu took a bite of his pizza after that. It was good to him, but he wasn't sure how Mika felt about it. _Is it good?_

 _Yeah! I missed pizza._

 _We'll try to eat more often since it's something we both like._

Mika laughed. _Yuu-chan it'd get boring eating the same thing every day._

 _I wouldn't get sick of pizza_

 _I would. I can't eat grease every day. Bleh._

Yuu laughed a bit out loud, he could imagine Mika sticking his tongue out. Guren looked at him strangely but didn't say anything.

Well, he couldn't really imagine Mika sticking his tongue out. He didn't know what he looked like. _Hey Mika, what do you look like?_

 _Exactly how you look._

 _No, I mean before. Back in your own body._

 _I had blonde hair and blue eyes._

 _That isn't much of a description. Anything else?_

 _I was your age and 5'8._ Yuu was relived to hear Mika was his age. He sounded like he was around it to Yuu but he couldn't be certain.

 _That's not much taller than me, we probably could've shared clothes._

 _But we already do, Yuu-chan~_

 _Oh, shut it._

Dinner continued on like that. Mika was a nice conversation partner, Yuu learned. He liked talking to him, hearing his laugh in his head.

"Alright brat, you should start on that homework you missed from school."

Yuu groaned. "But I _just_ got home."

"You should start now, knowing you you'll never finish."

"Fine." Yuu said in defeat, not feeling like arguing. At least he'll have Mika with him.

They went upstairs and Yuu got to work on his homework at his desk.

 _That's wrong._ Mika told him when he was only on his second math problem.

"Really?" He asked out loud.

 _Mhm. It's thirty-five not thirty-four._

 _Oh. Thanks Mika._

 _Technically I can do your work for you. It seems like you're a little slow with math._

 _I'm not! But really?! You would?! Thank you!_ _I'll have to do something for you too!_ It might be bad but Yuu couldn't pass up that kind of offer, especially if it was a week's worth of homework.

Mika laughed. _You don't have to, it's no problem._

Mika did his math homework while Yuu sat back and relaxed, so to speak anyway.

 _Is there any subject you don't like? I feel bad making you do all the work._ Yuu asked.

 _Hmm, well I don't like gym. And I suck at art._

 _Lucky for you I'm great at both of those things. I'll handle those classes._

 _Do you want to continue this at school?_

 _No, we don't have to._

 _No, I want to get a chance to go to school properly. Thank you, Yuu-chan._

Yuu felt his turn red. _Don't sweat it._ He said.

Mika finished off as much homework as he could get done that night. Guren had surprisingly bought them ice cream in the middle of their work. It was strawberry, luckily something they both liked. Later that night Yuu was in the middle of a dream about Guren yelling at taco for being in his way when he suddenly woke up, panting and sweating.

"What the hell?"

"S-sorry...I had a nightmare." Mika said quietly. So they had separate dreams?

"It's fine, you don't need to apologize. I wish I could comfort you but I can't really hug you. Whatever it was it wasn't real though. You're okay now." He didn't know if his words would help Mika at all, he wasn't good at things like this.

 _Can I hug you?_ Mika asked.

 _Okay..._ Yuu agreed, fully expecting Mika to make his own arms wrap around his body. It'd be weird, but if that's what Mika needed to make him feel better.

But that didn't happen, instead, his mind suddenly felt calm and warm. It was a hard feeling to describe, but it was nice. His head ached a little, like someone was squeezing it, but it wasn't unbearable. The warm and peaceful feeling was enough to distract him from the soreness.

After one quick and tight squeeze, that one hurt a little, the calm and warm feeling left him. "What was that?" Yuu asked.

 _I hugged you._ Mika explained.

 _That was a hug?_

 _Yeah, in your mind. Sorry, if it bothered you I won't do it again._

 _No...it was nice._ Yuu said, giving Mika a quick hug back. He wasn't really sure how he did it but he knew he was hugging Mika somehow. He felt this warm energy again in his mind, but without the squeezing and the calmness this time. It was still nice though.

 _Thank you..._ Mika said when Yuu pulled back.

 _No problem. We're in this together, right?_

 _Yeah...I guess we are._ Yuu felt himself smile, not sure if it was him or Mika. Maybe both.

"Goodnight, Mika."

"Goodnight, Yuu-chan."

* * *

"Get up brat, time for school!"

"Ughh...five more minutes." Yuu mumbled.

 _Yuu-chan, you'll be late for school!_ He felt himself sit upright and Mika's protest.

"But I don't wanna get up." Yuu complained.

 _Too bad, we're getting ready._

Mika got up and started getting them ready. He asked Yuu what he wanted to wear but Yuu just replied 'Ughnsf' so Mika chose the outfit.

Mika walked downstairs and seen that Guren was sitting at the table drinking coffee. Did they have to get their own food? "Can we get something to eat?" Mika decided to just ask, even if it seemed Guren didn't like it when he talked. He could ask Yuu to ask him but he wasn't sure if Yuu was awake yet. Could Yuu be asleep while Mika was awake? It was possible in the hospital, so maybe? Yuu must be a heavy sleeper to sleep while his body's moving.

"You're usually running too late to eat breakfast, so I don't bother." Guren answered. So he couldn't tell the difference if Mika or Yuu talked.

"Not always!" Yuu said. So he is awake.

"If you're not running late, you go over to the couch to play video games. I didn't think you needed food." Guren said, but got up to get a bowl.

It doesn't take long for Mika to realize he's making cereal. Or rather, he put the box, milk, and bowl on the table. "There you go. Gourmet breakfast."

"What about a spoon?" Yuu asked.

"Get it yourself, brat."

Yuu got the spoon, then made himself a bowl of cereal.

 _Oh, do you like this one?_ Yuu asked Mika.

 _Yeah, cocoa puffs are fine._ Not his favorite but he wouldn't complain.

After breakfast, they were walking to school.

 _It's so faaar Mika._ Yuu complained.

Mika chuckled, out loud this time. _I'll walk for you so you can relax._

 _Are you sure?_

 _Yeah. You're going to have to do most of the walking at school. I don't know how to get to any of the classes. Plus you'll have gym._

 _That works, thanks Mika!_ Yuu said. He gave him directions to the school then went silent. Was he asleep?

Mika decided not to ask and instead kept walking. "Yuu-kun!" Yoichi said, running up to him. Did Yuu forget to mention that he meets up with his friends on the way to school?

"Um, it's Mika. Yuu might be asleep?" He didn't know where Yuu was at least.

"Oh, hello Mika-kun! Good morning! Yuu-kun actually put on that sweater?"

"What's wrong with it?" Mika asked, a bit defensively.

"Nothing! It's jus that Yuu-kun never really wears sweaters. Shinoa gave it to him as a gag gift."

"Should I go home and change...?" Had Yuu noticed or had he been too tired to? Would he get mad?

"No! It looks good on...you? Him? I'm not really sure how to phrase this." Yoichi said, letting out a small nervous laugh.

Mika smiled. "It's fine, me neither."

"Have you settled in yet?" Yoichi asked. Why was he concerned for his well being? Maybe he was just making conversation. He didn't have to do that, Mika was fine walking in silence.

"Kind of. It's weird to have all this new stuff. Well I mean it's Yuu-chan's stuff, but he keeps telling me we'll share everything. Yuu-chan's really nice."

"Yuu-kun is nice, even if his other friends won't admit it." Yoichi said. Mika got the feeling he was pretty nice, too.

"You seem nice too, Yoichi." He told him.

"O-Oh me? Th-Thank you Mika-kun." Yoichi said, not sure how to take the sudden compliment.

"So Yuu-chan's not good at school?"

"Well...not really the studying part." Yoichi said, which of course was what most of school involved. Yoichi was just too nice to say that Yuu sucks, Mika was right about him.

"I'll have to make sure I get his grades up then." Mika said, determined. Yuu would definitely have future. In a way Mika was kind of living through him, as selfish of a reason as that was. It's not like Mika would be around to see Yuu's future, he shouldn't be here for more than a year most likely.

"I-Isn't that cheating?" Yoichi asked hesitantly.

"Not really, considering Yuu will absorb all of my knowledge by the time I'm gone, and my studying habits if he wants. He can keep his own grades up then."

Yoichi frowned for a moment. Mika thought he was still worried about cheating but then he saw the look of pity. He didn't need that. He hadn't wanted it his whole life, he didn't want it now. What good would it do him? It wouldn't change things.

They walked to school making similar small talk. They were greeted by the rest of Yuu's friends at the entrance. "There you are! I was worried you, Mika-san, and Yoichi-san were having a threesome and weren't coming to school." Shinoa said.

"Wh-What?" Again, what were wrong with Yuu's friends?

"It's okay Mika-kun, she always makes jokes like this." Yoichi explained, seemingly unaffected by it except for the light blush on his face. How was he so strong? Probably years of exposure.

"Oh, Mika-san's here! We have to properly initiate you into our friend group today!" Mika didn't see the point in this. He was going to be gone soon enough anyway. He was going to tell Shinoa this when she started dragging him into school and through the halls. They stopped at a locker. "This is yours." Shinoa told him, before telling him the locker combination and helping him pick out the necessary books for class. First was homeroom, but he had math in the same room. Shinoa and Mitsuba walked with him because they had the same homeroom.

Where was Yuu in all this? Was he still sleeping? How long can he sleep for? Mika was starting to get worried. _Yuu-chan?_ Yuu didn't answer. It was even worse when people started to stare at him. There were some people that knew of the treatment, but it wasn't very widespread news. Shinoa caught him feeling self-conscious and assured him they started spreading the rumor of contacts. Hopefully people believed her.

Since it was homeroom, Mika didn't have much to do. He wished he bought a book to read. Did Yuu even own a book? Mika sighed, he better focus on the matter at hand. He'd be screwed if Yuu was still asleep after math, depending on if Shinoa and Mitsuba had math with him or not. If they didn't Mika wouldn't know how to get to his next class. _Yuu-chan!_ He tried again.

 _Yuu-chan! Yuu! YUUICHIROU!_

"I'm awake!" Yuu jumped up and said.

"That's nice, Yuuichirou. Please sit down now." Luckily Ms. Hanayori was a nice teacher, otherwise Yuu would be screwed.

Yuu sat down like he was told. How long had he been out? How had he been able to sleep all this time when Mika was moving? It was kind of cool, when you thought about it. They could both get extra sleep this way, moving when the other one was tired. They'd be invincible this way!

 _Um, Yuu-chan. How are we invincible?_ Shit, how had Mika heard him?

 _We have the awesome qualities of two people mushed into one. Your smarts, and my awesome looks and athletic skills. You're also pretty cute so that'll help with things like it does for Yoichi sometimes. When one of us it tired they can sleep while the other one's in control. Technically we'd never have to sleep again. Well, our body. We're invincible!_

Mika chuckled for a good minute. _No, we're not Yuu-chan. First of all, I'm not that smart nor am I cute._

 _You are!_ Yuu protested.

Mika giggled. _No, you're the cute one Yuu-chan._ Yuu's cheeks flushed at this. _Second of all, our body still needs sleep so we have to both sleep at the same time at some point. And third, you'll have all of those qualities once I'm gone. You'll be the invincible one Yuu-chan._

Yuu frowned. Mika talked like he was going somewhere. Well yeah, he said their minds would eventually become one or whatever but made it sounds like basically Yuu would just be left and there'd be no trace of Mika at all. They wouldn't be able to have conversations like this, and Yuu would miss it. As cheesy as it sounds, Yuu feels like they could become best friends if they spent more time together. How much time did Mika even have?

He couldn't ask his question however, because math started. Mika took control, answering the problems with ease. It would be suspicious if the teachers weren't informed of his situation. Mika just made sure not to raise his hand during the lesson. That would definitely be out of place.

The day was winding down and it was lunch now. They'd attended all their classes with ease. Nothing seemed off about them to anyone. Yuu sat down at the usual lunch table after getting their lunch. The school's lunch was surprisingly not that gross, though Yuu would take McDonald's over it any day. Him and Mika had decided on chicken nuggets much to Yuu's delight. It came with some french fries and they'd gotten some orange juice.

"How did your classes go? Did you make an idiot out of yourself?" Kimizuki asked, chewing on a hamburger.

"Actually, Yuu-san screamed out 'I'm awake!' in homeroom today, it was hilarious," Shinoa said.

"Unless it was Mika that said that, then it wasn't." Mitsuba said.

Shinoa nodded. "Then it would be an important announcement."

"Why does it seem like you guys like Mika better than me?" Yuu asked.

"We do." Kimizuki said. Shinoa and Mitsuba nodded. Some friends they were.

"But onto the more important topic. We need to get to know Mika-san. So we're going to hang out after school." Shinoa said, not asking but telling them what was going to happen.

"What do you like to do for fun, Mika-kun?" Yoichi asked.

What did Mika like to do for fun? He didn't really know. "I like reading." Mika told them. It was true, he did like reading. Books were his escape from everything.

"Aww, you'll be disappointed then. Yuu-san doesn't have many books." Shinoa said.

"If any at all. He's an idiot." Mitsuba said.

"You can borrow some of mine, I read." Kimizuki said.

"You can borrow some of mine too, Mika-kun!" Yoichi offered.

Mika could practically feel Yuu's anger as if it was his own but Yuu chose not to comment on anything his friends said, but did say to Mika. _We'll have to buy you some books._

 _Thanks, Yuu-chan._

"So I've decided where we're going to after school." Shinoa suddenly announced.

When she didn't elaborate, Mitsuba asked in an annoyed tone, "Are you going to tell us where?"

"It's a surprise!" Shinoa said. Why had she said anything at all if it was a surprise, Mika didn't know. Yuu knew it was to torture them. Her hobby was torturing them.

Mika and Yuu managed to survive the school day, until it was time to hang with the others.

* * *

"And here we are!" Shinoa said, leading them inside an arcade. Yuu and his friends had been here a few times. It was a nice arcade and they hadn't gotten a chance to go back recently. Hopefully Mika would like it too.

"So Mika-san, what's your specialty? I'm pretty good at all the games here, so take your pick." Shinoa said. Apparently, she decided she would be playing a game with Mika. While she talked Kimizuki went to go get some tokens.

"I don't really know my specialty, I haven't been to one of these in a while. I used to like air hockey, but..." It's not like he really had a chance to play it.

At the mention of air hockey, Mitsuba and Yoichi stiffen. Mika could feel his own body stiffen, it must've been Yuu who reacted.

"I didn't think things would get so dark so fast." Mitsuba said, with an unreadable expression.

"Be brave, Mika-san." Yoichi said.

"Mika...that wasn't a good idea." Yuu warned him.

Mika felt himself wondering the same thing for what, the third time now? What the hell was wrong with these people?

Shinoa laughed darkly. "So you want to challenge the queen of air hockey, Mika-san? Alright, but let's make things a little interesting, shall we?"

"What do you mean?" Mika asked.

"You never ask her that!" Yuu said loudly, and someone looked at them. Mika's sure Yuu would be the reason people thought Yuu and him were crazy.

"Let's make a bet. Whoever loses pays for the food."

"You just want to use my money!" Yuu yelled.

"Technically it's your and Mika-san's money now. Unless you're splitting it. In that case if Mika-san loses he'll still pay with your share." Shinoa said, figuring Yuu was talking from the angry outburst.

"You do just want to use my money!" Though if maybe he could get more allowance from Guren since Mika here now. He would let Mika have his own money, but maybe they could save up and get something awesome. Like a chocolate fountain. Yuu's always wanted one of those.

"Maybe~ Mika-san just can't lose now, can he?"

 _I'm sorry I got us into this._ Mika didn't realize mentioning air hockey would be so bad.

 _No it's fine! I'm gonna ask Guren to give us more money anyway. We should both have our own money. And maybe we could get something awesome with it! Like a chocolate fountain!_

Mika chuckled. _You'll probably eat so much we'll get a cavity._

 _I won't! And we can have it all to ourselves. Haven't you always wanted one?_

It would be nice, but he didn't admit that to Yuu. There were probably other things they would need to spend their money on, and Guren might not give them extra money. He wasn't obligated to give Mika any money.

So he just ignored Yuu and said, "Get ready to pay for the food Shinoa, I'm not going to lose."

It was hard to play air hockey with Yuu screaming in his head telling him what to do, so after losing three points Mika told him to kindly shut the fuck up. Yuu complied as he didn't want to spend their money any more than Mika did. It was close but Mika managed to win in the end.

"I'll admit defeat but I want a rematch later." Shinoa said.

"I'm not going through that again, Yuu-chan was screaming at me the whole time." Mika said.

"So that's why Mika was so bad at first, Yuu was being an idiot." Mitsuba said.

"I don't know how you're going live with him, Mika. I'm really sorry." Kimizuki said sounding why to serious for this joke.

"Poor Mika-san, you can call me anytime to vent about Yuu-san's annoying five-year-old behavior. I'm an expert at dealing with it."

Yuu was about to protest about how he wasn't stupid and his friends were the immature ones, when Mika said.

"Thank you."

And Yuu thought Mika was the good one. Well, besides Yoichi.

After some more games they ate the food that Shinoa so kindly paid for. More pizza to Yuu's delight and Mika's displeasure. He made sure to tell Yuu that tomorrow they were going to eat some real food.

While they were eating Mika kind of zoned out, Yuu was doing most of the talking. Why were Yuu's friends trying to get close to him? They could ignore him, he'd be gone soon enough. But they were going out of their way to become his friends. Yuu was also going out of his way to be nice to him. They probably felt bad for him. They didn't have to. Mika didn't want them to. He wished he could walk away and go home but he didn't have that luxury anymore. He had to go where Yuu went for the rest of his life.

 _Are you having fun, Mika?_ Yuu suddenly asked him.

 _Yes, Yuu-chan._ He lied to him. He was at first, but now all he wanted to do was go home.

 _You sound weird._

 _What do you mean?_

 _Is something wrong?_

The fact that Mika's mind was even in Yuu's body right now meant something was wrong with him. But he didn't point that out.

 _I'm fine._ He said, not sounding too convincing but hopefully Yuu would drop it.

A little bit later Yuu told his friends his stomach hurt, but Mika knew it didn't. They were in the same body, Mika would also feel pain if Yuu felt pain. Yuu then went home.

 _Why did we leave?_

 _I don't feel well._

Mika wanted to smack Yuu. _Yuu-chan, if you didn't I would have felt it too._

Mika would've felt it too? Yuu didn't think about that. _Well...I just wanted to go. Why don't we just watch some TV or something?_

 _Okay._ Mika agreed because he didn't actually have to watch it. Then he could have some 'alone' time. As alone as he could get anyway.

He let Yuu pick whatever show he wanted while Mika thought about things. He shouldn't have let Yuu's friends affect him like that. They were trying to be nice. Still, Mika just wished they'd ignore him. It would be easier that way. He'd be gone soon. If they got attached it'd be hard for them.

It'd be hard for Mika too.

He decided to actually pay attention to whatever it was that Yuu had put on the TV. He just wanted to take his mind off of things for now.


End file.
